


Satisfying With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hawke get to the point. There's –"





	Satisfying With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

By the time they get to this point in the argument, Isabela isn't even sure what they were arguing about anymore, and the others had left them alone in the large room that they had rented from the tavern owner.

"Hawke get to the point. There's –"

The rest of her sentence is cut off as smooth lips tenderly touch hers, and Isabela yields to the surprise smooch. Eventually, oh so sadly finally, they reluctantly draw away from each other, and Hawke smirks widely at her.

"Is that a good satisfying enough way of getting to the point?"

Isabela gradually grins at Hawke as her hand moves to caress her cheek gently.

"Yes, it is."

Hawke gently grasps her hand, holding it as she lays her head in Isabela's lap with a contented sigh at her change of position and beams brightly up at Isabela.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Hawke," Isabella answers, smiling down at her.

*

Waking up the next morning to the sun warming her face, Hawke slowly opened her eyes to realize that sometime during the night she had wrapped around Isabela, who appeared not to mind as she continued to sleep. As she stared at her lover's beautiful, sleeping face though she did wonder what – if anything – this would change for them.

Probably nothing at all, if Hawke is honest with herself.

Quiet as she tried not to disturb Isabela as she slept, Hawke let go of her as she moved slightly onto her elbows to watch her. She noted that in the moment that she felt rather content at that moment and smiled softly as the sun’s light gently poked through the thin curtains, bathing Isabela's face with its gentle warmth.

*

"I love you, Hawke."

Hawke woke up slightly to someone whispering against the back of her shoulder, making herself not move even a little as she realized that it was Isabela, who was awake and whispering to her back.

Not that Hawke minded that one bit, though she strongly preferred her lover would do more in the daytime. That way Hawke would be able to reciprocate openly and shamelessly in front of everyone.

She often enjoyed witnessing the softer side of Isabela for herself when they were in private settings or out among their circle of friends.

A few moments passed before Isabela eventually turned over onto her side, with her back lightly touching Hawke's back before Hawke rolled over and wrapped one arm gently around Isabela's middle once she was sure that her partner was asleep.

"I love you too, Isabela," Hawke whispered in the darkness of their tent.

*

"Here, Hawke."

Startled by the sudden appearance of Isabela's voice near her, Hawke glanced up from the map that she had been looking over to meet Isabela's gaze, then saw at the canteen that she was holding towards her. She also regarded the bowl of steaming stew in her other hand.

"Those both for me?"

"Yes."

The swift affection that bursts forth in her heart at Isabela's grin and the slight inclination of her head surprises Hawke before she lets herself smirk in response. Even at this point in their relationship, she doesn't understand why she's still even amazed at the rush of passions that she experiences whenever Isabela is connected to something happening in their little group.

"Thank you, Isabela."

Ignoring the exasperated groaning of their companions, Isabela merely smiles as she tenderly caresses her cheek.


End file.
